User blog:Hassat Hunter/Heist unlock data - PART 2
EDIT: http://pastebin.com/eu6ZUS8W *sigh* Well, this document is rather useless now. I'll recover the hosting levels from it later, then it can be nuked :/ I was expecting a LOT more from a new XP-system... not... THAT... :/ Sequel to the User_blog:Hassat_Hunter/Heists_unlock_data Now at INFAMY IV! With a brand new XP system... let's see how that mucked up the data. Also no longer having the double XP event going on. Pretty much using the same data from the first part, adding along the way new content like Meltdown and Car Shop. I am currently investigating if bonus experience for loot actually works as intended. AFAIK it doesn't actually seem to properly work. Please comment if you have more info or think otherwise and why! JUST CONFIRMED MY SUSPICION: The System does not work at the moment. Going to stall filling this list to see what's done about this on Overkill's end, and wheter the values recorded still correspond with their intention Hosted experience listed with just the 20% Infamy bonus. Lvl 0-9 Bain: * Art Gallery - Death Wish - 2,160-12,960 * Bank Heist (Regular) - Overkill - 13,824-13,824 * Bank Heist (Pro) - Overkill - 11,520-11,520 * Car Shop - Overkill - 9,600-9,600 * Cook Off - Normal - 9,600-5,759,999 (!) * Diamond Store - Death Wish - 4,300-15,120 * GO Bank - Very Hard - 10,800-15,120 * Jewelry Store - Death Wish - 2,400-9,600 NOTE:ADDITIONAL XP FOR DEATH WISH JEWELRY SHOP SEEMS TO BE REMOVED! * Shadow Raid - Overkill - 3,840-67,200 * Armored Transport (all bar Train) - Overkill - 7,680-7,680 * Train - LOCKED Hector * Firestarter - Hard - 21,600-31,680 * Firestarter Pro - LOCKED * Rats - Very Hard - 20,160-80,640 * Rats Pro - Hard - 20,736-82,944 * Watchdogs - Hard - 17,280-28,800 * Watchdogs Pro - LOCKED The Butcher * The Bomb: Dockyard - Normal - 6,000-9,000 * The Bomb: Forest - Normal - 12,000-12,000 The Dentist * Hotline Miami - Normal - 27,600-40,800 * Hotline Miami Pro - LOCKED * Hoxton Breakout - Normal - 27,600-27,600 * Hoxton Breakout Pro - LOCKED * Hoxton Revenge - UNKNOWN (forgot to check;fail on me) - 13,440-16,800 * Big Bank - Normal - 14,400-22,800 * The Diamond - Hard - 11,520-23,040 The Elephant * Election Day - Very Hard - 8,400-36,960 * Election Day Pro - Hard 8,640-38,016 * Framing Frame - Hard - 14,400-30,240 * Framing Frame Pro - LOCKED * Big Oil - LOCKED Vlad * Four Stores - Death Wish - 6,480-6,480 * Mallcrasher - Death Wish - 6,480-6,480 * Meltdown - Overkill - 19,200-34,560 * Nightclub - Overkill - 7,680-11,520 * Ukrainian Job - Death Wish - 5,184-12,960 * White Xmas - Very Hard - 6,720-4,038,719 (!) Lvl 10-19 Bain: * Art Gallery - Death Wish - 2,400-14,400 * Bank Heist (Regular) - Death Wish - 15,552-15,552 * Bank Heist (Pro) - Death Wish - 12,960-12,960 * Car Shop - Death Wish - 10,800-10,800 * Cook Off - Hard - 11,520-6,911,998 (!) * Diamond Store - Death Wish - 4,800-16,800 * GO Bank - Overkill - 11,520-17,280 * Jewelry Store - Death Wish - 2,400-9,600 * Shadow Raid - Death Wish - 4,320-75,600 * Armored Transport (all bar Train) - Death Wish - 8,640-8,640 * Train - Normal - 4,800-4,800 WOW, That's low!!! Hector * Firestarter - Very Hard - 25,200-36,960 * Firestarter Pro - Hard - 25,920-38,016 * Rats - Overkill - 23,040-92,160 * Rats Pro - Very Hard - 24,192-96,768 * Watchdogs - Very Hard - 20,160-33,600 * Watchdogs Pro - Hard - 20,736-34,560 The Butcher * The Bomb: Dockyard - Hard - 7,200-10,800 * The Bomb: Forest - Hard - 14,400-14,400 The Dentist * Hotline Miami - Hard - 33,120-48,960 * Hotline Miami Pro - LOCKED * Hoxton Breakout - Hard - 33,120-33,120 * Hoxton Breakout Pro - LOCKED * Hoxton Revenge - UNKNOWN (forgot to check;fail on me) - 15,360-19,200 * Big Bank - Hard - 17,280-27,360 * The Diamond - Very Hard - 13,440-26,800 The Elephant * Election Day - Overkill - 9,600-42,240 * Election Day Pro - Very Hard - 10,800-44,352 * Framing Frame - Very Hard - 16,800-35,280 * Framing Frame Pro - LOCKED * Big Oil - LOCKED Vlad * Four Stores - Death Wish - 7,200-7,200 * Mallcrasher - Death Wish - 7,200-7,200 * Meltdown - Death Wish - 21,600-38,880 * Nightclub - Death Wish - 8,640-12,960 * Ukrainian Job - Death Wish - 5,760-14,400 * White Xmas - Overkill - 7,680-4,615,680 (!) Category:Blog posts